


Nothing Gained, Everything Lost

by BillieTheKid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieTheKid/pseuds/BillieTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece featuring Stannis and his take on his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Gained, Everything Lost

Stannis knew he had had no choice in the matter, he knew Melisandre was behind it all but it still hurt him. He had killed his own brother maybe not directly but it was his fault. He may not have yielded the knife that had murdered him and he may not have given the order for such an act but it had happened and all in the name of making him the king of the Seven Kingdoms. 

Davos had warned him long before Renlys death that Melisandre was evil and untrustworthy but Stannis had yearned for the throne, he had longed for it since before he could remember. He knew his greed had overshadowed the few positive qualities he was blessed with and he realised he had sacrificed a lot for the iron throne but he hadn’t thought the throne had become more important than his family, than his flesh and blood. Apparently he was wrong. He may not have been the best or most loving brother but they were his siblings, bonded to each other by their birth name. He knew he didn’t show emotion well and that there were a lot of faults and flaws with the relationship he had with his siblings. And yes he may have been unfair to Renly and a bastard to Robert but they were all Baratheons by name and blood and that should count for something shouldn’t it?

Stannis laughed at himself when he thought of what he had achieved in the last couple of months: nothing, absolutely nothing but a dead brother and a woman of witchcraft. He was alone, Robert was dead and Renly was dead, his wife sickly and their child locked away. When had family come to mean so little to him? He sighed when he realised he didn’t know.


End file.
